Doggy Style
by Koren FireSpirit
Summary: Kiba and Naruto go through problems and other which leds to Kiba's favorite role DOGGY STYLE! Ok ppl. am working on chapter 8 so will update soon. Hope you like Chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any characters.

Naruto decided to go over his friend Kiba's just got out of school for two days because of a certain fox and wolf that blew up the schools was kinda glad he was out of school for 1 he didn't get caught and 2 he was able to go to the chemical romance concert that Kiba invited him was in the 10th grade and was now currently was 15 years old. Naruto birthday is on October the 10th which is next week.

Naruto walked up to Kiba's door and rung the bell opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto here this early. "You do know that we don't leave from two hours from now since it starts at 7." said Kiba with a smirk on his face.

Naruto began to blush he felt so stupid. "Well you didn't even tell me the time since you was so busy flirting with that girl at the movies last week when you invited me and I bet you fucked her to!" yelled Naruto with a smirk on his face.

'_Who got who'_ thought Naruto.

'_Oh shit'_ "So what you was the idiot who didn't call and ask later on...Hey and why do you care if I fucked her,what you wish I'll fuck you?" said Kiba with a superior smirk on his face.

Naruto just looked away with a deep blush on is face._'_ _Hey why is he all quiet all I did was ask if he wanted me to...fuck...him' _After that thought Kiba's face turned a scarlet red_ 'Oh shit he wants me to fuck him then that means...Naruto...likes...me'_

"Kiba why are you staring at me like that?" said Naruto.

"Just come in koi-i-Naruto."said Kiba blushing furiously._ 'I just called him koi OMG he just had to blush and look away now he's effecting me maybe I should just call this concert off and anyways the real one I'm taking im to isn't until this Saturday which is five days from now.'_ Naruto went straight to Kiba's Kiba soon followed still thinking about Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wanna play the game?"said Kiba.

"Sure if your ready to be smoked."said Naruto with his sexy grin_ 'Wha'_

**1 hour later**

"Hey Kiba are we going to the concert or what said the blonde playing some racing game."said the blonde.

"Well the time was changed so in about 2 I'm gonna go take my shower wanna join?" said Kiba with a sexy smile.

Naruto blushed. "Umm...I'll just stay right here."

"Hey Kiba what do Koi mean?"said Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know."said Kiba nervously.

"But I remember you saying it to one of your girl friends."said Naruto persistently.

"Look I said I don't what K-koi means alright." said Kiba blushing red seeming a little pouted and turned his puppy dog eyes to Kiba._ 'Damn... that look on his face makes him looks so fucking sexy that ...'_ "I wanna fuck you doggy style."said Kiba with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"WHAT!"yelled the blonde. Then that's when Kiba realized what he said.

"Wait Naruto that did not come out right wait I mean it did...but that's not what koi means..."Kiba sighed and turned around _'I can't believe I said... that when ..did I want to do that to..ugh'_

"You know that...if you wanted to...I would...let you" said Naruto really softly with a blush and sense of fright scared to be rejected.

"Wha...Naruto what do you mean by that."said Kiba who if wasn't blushing by surely is now.

"I mean if you wanted to..."Naruto moved a little closer to Kiba "I would surely let you."said Naruto who finally after a short while to let Kiba process this lifted his head up and kiss Kiba with a short but fulfilling kiss full of love and other emotions.

When naruto broke away for breath he looked at Kiba slowly who had surprisingly had a smile on his slowly bent down and like Naruto ear slowly before saying "Later on I'll see if I can take you open that offer."said Kiba before bringing in Naruto for a deep and passionate kiss.

**IIC**

Sorry for it being short just need to know if any one likes the story before go into my 9 page IIC means If I Continue!lol!

**A/N:** I have to give credit to **Secret Infinity** for the first two chapters I post up, from there on all credit goes to me and the readers that gave me the ideas to go on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Koi

**Naruto's Kiba:** Do I have to say the disclaimer? I already said it in chapter 1!

**Kiba and Naruto: **Yes You have to NOW SAY IT!!!

**Naruto's Kiba:** FINE! Sadly, I do not own Naruto, only the few Naruto posters on my wall. Now on to chapter 2 ppl. XD

**Chapter 2**

Kiba slowly laid Naruto back on the keeping there lips attached Kiba slowly laid him self on top of stops for a while to look at his smiles and likes the blonde cheek and watched as the kitsune blush. _'Now that I think about he do look like a kitsune and he's pretty cute I wonder why I haven't noticed.'_

"Hey Naruto..."

"H-huh.."said the blonde still kinda dazed _'I did a pretty good job on Naruto didn't I.'_

"Do you wanna go out and eat for your birthday...I mean I would like to spend time with you know."

"Yeah koi it would be nice."said Naruto with a took Kiba a while to figure out what Naruto just said.

"You know what koi means"

"Yep I looked it up while you was in the tub, So Kiba am I considered your love now."Said Naruto with a grin.

"Uuhh"said Kiba scratching his head._ 'Damn...He got me.'_ "Yeah kitsune you are my koi."

Naruto put his hands around Kiba neck and brought him back down but just before the kiss he paused and said "Unlike the girls"said Naruto with a tone of possessiveness and a deep sense of love "I intend to stay as your **one** and only **koi**."And the Naruto pulled Kiba down and crushed his lips against kiss was filled with so many damn emotions Kiba couldn't believe where he was at first stunned. 'How long have he had these feelings for me?'.When Kiba regained his senses he joined in the kiss putting all his emotions in had to gasp for breath for the kiss had been so intense.

"Please...don't stop" said a certain kitsune to his koi.

So Kiba obeyed his leaned down slowly nibbling on Naruto flush swollen Naruto finally gasped Kiba slipped his tongue in side the warm hot mouth that awaited.

IIC

Sorry for it not being longer I have a headache but Next chapter I will make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3 What happeneds from here?

**Naruto's Kiba:** Ok ppl. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, even though I wish I owned Naruto and Kiba. XD XD XD

**Chapter 3- What happeneds from here?**

As kiba slipped his tongue inside naruto's warm, wet mouth, he started to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Naruto, stunned at the intrusion, started to move his tongue like kiba's and moved it into kiba's wet, hot mouth and started to explore. As kiba explored naruto's mouth, he heard Naruto try to surpress a moan of pleasure but to no avail. When he heard his moan, kiba decided to deepen the kiss even more than they had done so before.

After a few minutes after the kiss was deepened, Naruto broke the kiss to catch his breath. Panting, Kiba said " Did you… Like that…my little…kitsune?" In his sexy voice he hoped. 'He sounds so sexy now… I wonder how far he will push tonight.' Naruto thought.

With that thought Naruto just started the kiss again. Then after a few minutes broke it and said " You taste good koi."

"I'm glad you like" kiba said before he crushed his lips against naruto's again. This time earning a moan from the blonde below him. Felling the moan vibrate into his mouth, kiba broke the kiss and started to kiss and nibble on the skin of naruto's neck.

Kiba earned a moan of passion from his kitsune as he did this. "P-please…Don't stop…Kiba" Naruto said between gasps. Kiba obeyed and kept nibbling on naruto's neck as he started to pull naruto's shirt off.

'He has such a hott body… I just wanna fuck him now, but how far will he let me go?' Thought kiba as he finally got naruto's shirt off. He then threw the shirt to the corner and started trailing kisses down naruto's body and stopping some places to nibble on the sweet and sensitive skin making Naruto moan even more. Then Naruto realized that kiba had started to try to unbuckle his pants. That's when Naruto snapped out of the pleasure he was receiving. "Kiba, maybe we should slow down a little. I think we maybe going a little fast for this." Naruto said as kiba looked up at him with understanding eyes.

"Well since you don't want to go any further, then I won't push it on you" kiba said when he looked up at him. With that , Naruto said "thanks for understanding, Inu."

"Inu? Where did you come up with that one?" Kiba asked curiously. " Well, you like dogs, and to me, you kinda look like one and I think it's cute." Answered Naruto.

"Well then I think it's cute too, my little kitsune." Said kiba to comfort him a little more.

After that kiba asked " Hey Naruto?" "Yeah." Answered the blonde. " How about we skip the concert tonight?" kiba said. "What do you have in mind for tonight kiba?" asked the blonde.

"Well, I thought you might want to go out and eat instead." Said kiba. "Are you asking me out on a date kiba?" replied the blonde. "I guess I am, my lil kitsune" replied kiba.

The only response kiba got from that was Naruto pushing him down for another kiss. After pulling away for breath, the blonde said " How's that for an answer." With a smile upon his whiskered face.

"So… where were you planning on taking me out to? Naruto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kiba said as they walked out of the house, kiba leading them to their destination.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know that you people were hoping that I would have updated the day after I took over this story but had other things I have to do during the day. Well, here is the new chapter hope you liked it and please review. Am working on chapter 4 right now but won't put it up until I get another 5 reviews for this chapter. So bye till then. XD XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4 First Date

**Chapter 4- First Date**

Kiba and Naruto held hands while walking down the streets of Konoha towards their destination, all while earning some stares and even hearing squeals from some fangirls.

"Ugh… I hate when fangirls squeal. They send shivers down my spine." Naruto said as they walked with a shiver running down his back. "Well don't worry about the fangirls, they won't bother us as long as we're together." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto into a kiss, earning even more squeals and a few nosebleeds from the fangirls watching from the shadows. After a few minutes kiba broke the kiss so they could continue to the restaurant kiba was leading them to.

After about ten minutes, kiba suddenly stopped and Naruto, not paying attention, walked right into him. When naruto fell on top of kiba their lips met and they kissed briefly before getting up. "Gomen-nesai, inu-kun." Naruto said as he stood up blushing. "Dai Joubou ka." Kiba replied as he stood up blushing as well.

The couple now stood up in front of a rather large restaurant. "WOW! How can you afford this place kiba?! It looks really expensive!" Naruto said in amazement.

"Nothing is too good for my lil' kitsune on our first date." Kiba said with a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear. Naruto just stood there blushing at kiba.

When they walked inside, they were seated and gave their drink orders. Naruto ordered a cherry coke zero and kiba got a regular coke zero. A few minutes later the waiter came back with their drinks and said he would be back in ten minutes to get their meal orders.

When the waiter came back, Naruto ordered a spaghetti and meatball dinner, while kiba got a steak dinner. Once Naruto and kiba were done eating, kiba paid the bill, leaving a $15 dollar tip, then they went to the movies.

Naruto, after seeing the line-up, suggested, "Why don't we just go back to your place and maybe finish the night with a happy ending, kiba?" Kiba agreed particularly cause Naruto was just so damn sexy, and none of the movies interested him much. When they got to the house, Naruto waited until kiba unlocked the door, which took several minutes due to the fact that he was thinking about what he was gonna do to the blonde boyfriend.

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner ppl, but am having hard time writing and work. Hope you liked chapter 4. chapter 5 might have the lemon everyones been waiting for…. Or will I tease and make you wait longer??? Who knows. XD

Please read and review, and give me some ideas as to what to put in next.

Je Ne for now ppl. XD XD XD


	5. Chapter 5 After the Date

**Once again, I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters. Sorry if I did it probably wouldn't have been on TV. (Evil grin looking at Naruto and Kiba)**

Chapter 5- After the Date (naughty smile)

As Kiba finally got the door unlocked, still thinking about what he was gonna do to the blonde boy, they went to the living room of the house. Thankfully his sister and parents were away on a mission.

"So naruto… what do you wanna do?" kiba asked in a seductive voice. "How about you lead?" Naruto Replied in an equally seductive voice. Naruto then proceeded to follow kiba to his room. When he was inside the room, kiba shut the door and started to kiss Naruto.

Then while kissing Naruto, kiba started to snake his hand up naruto's shirt and started to play with his nubs. Earning a pleasured moan from his blonde boyfriend, he started to pull off his shirt. Once he was done with the shirt, kiba continued to deepen the kiss with the blonde boy.

In response, Naruto started to fumble with the zipper on the brunette's grey hoodie. Kiba, feeling Naruto having a little difficulty with the zipper, decided to help him. After discarding the hoodie, Naruto just stared at kiba in all his gorgeous, tanned glory. After a few minutes of starring, Naruto brought their lips together again for another passionate kiss.

As the kiss went on, Kiba started to fumble with the button on naruto's pants. As kiba started to fumble with the button, Naruto deepened the kiss causing kiba to moan a little. Feeling the moan from kiba, Naruto felt the bulge in his pants grow larger from the sensations he was getting from kiba.

Kiba, looking down while fumbling with the button, noticed naruto's bulge get bigger and got a mischievous idea and grinned wide. Naruto, noticing kiba's grin, put on a confused look. Naruto finally understood what kiba was grinning about when he noticed that kiba successfully undid the button on his pants to reveal the top of his black boxers accented with orange flames around the edges.

Finally having gotten the button of naruto's pants undone; he started to slide the pants down naruto's thighs to reveal the tent in his boxers. Kiba then wrapped his hand around naruto's tent and started to pump naruto's already hard member.

Then, even though Naruto was in pure pleasure with kiba stroking him, he started to fumble with kiba's pants button and got it undone within 2 minutes and started sliding them down his thighs. Soon enough Naruto slid kiba's pants down enough to reveal his 10 inch tent inside his orange with black flame boxers. Like kiba, Naruto then started to pump kiba's tent in sync with kiba.

Both kiba and Naruto started to moan from the sensational pleasure they were giving each other. When Naruto started to pump kiba, kiba stopped pumping Naruto to enjoy the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. "Oh god naruto! Your hand feels so good on my dick!" kiba said. "Then how's this feel my lil inu koi." Naruto said with a devious smile, and then applied his mouth, taking in all the 10 inches he could fit.

This made kiba moan and buck his hips up some so that Naruto could take more in. As Naruto started to suck kiba's huge member, he caressed his balls with one hand. The shudder from kiba's reaction caused him to moan, which made Naruto to pump kiba's dick even faster.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I hope you ppl like this chapter. If you don't understand some of the words or r just confused about the story just e-mail me.**

**I hope to have chapter 6 up soon and the next chapter should have a big lemon scene in it otherwise it might be all lemon in that chapter. Plz read and Review AND NO FLAMES! Thanks! Je Ne for now. XD**


	6. Chapter 6 The Lemon Scene Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any of the characters. Plz don't sue!**

Author's Note: Ok ppl, sorry that it took me so long to update but I was suffering from writer's block. This is the long awaited lemon scene of the story. Don't flame me with the reviews plz. And plz send me some feedback, it's the only way I know whether or not to continue this story. Well, Enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 6 – The Lemon Scene Part 1**

As naruto started to suck kiba's dick faster, kiba started to stroke naruto's at the same time. "Oh… naruto, that feels so good!" Kiba moaned as he kept stroking naruto's hard cock.

"Oh Kiba, That feels so amazing!" Naruto said as kiba stroked his hard member faster. Then Naruto also started to suck kiba's member faster as well. Just as kiba was about to cum, naruto removed his mouth from kiba's extremely hard member earning a disapproved moan from him. "Don't worry. You'll like what's gonna happen next." Replied Naruto.

Then naruto took the hand that kiba was using to stroke him and started to suck on two of his fingers. Naruto moaned at the taste of himself on kiba's fingers. When he thought the fingers were wet enough, he removed them from his mouth, and then he positioned them at his entrance.

Kiba then took the hint and slowly slid the first finger into naruto. At first the intrusion naruto winced then relaxed. After naruto relaxed, kiba decided to push the second finger in. Naruto again winced at the intrusion. When naruto relaxed after the second finger, kiba started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion to start to stretch naruto, and to prepare him for what was gonna come next.

As time went by, kiba continued to stretch naruto out for the final intrusion. Kiba kept on shoving his fingers in and out of naruto's ass until he hit a spot in side of his blonde that made him jump. Kiba, liking the blondes reaction, continued to brush that spot and memorized where it was. While he was preparing naruto, kiba started to play with naruto's nipples.

Kiba started to suck and nip at naruto's left nipple first while rolling and pinching his right nipple with his left hand. Doing this kiba kept naruto moaning with every movement he made.. Hearing these moans only made the dog boy harder and coax him to continue with what he was doing. Kiba then stopped abusing his left nipple and went to his neglected right nipple to torture it.

This only made naruto moan louder. With every move naruto gave, kiba got even more erotic. Kiba continued to torture naruto's right nipple while rubbing his hand over his hard member. "Oh kiba! That feels so good!" Naruto yells. Kiba then starts to plant kisses all over his body trailing downward. "Your body tastes good naruto." Kiba says while planting his kisses.

Kiba then makes his way down to naruto's hard leaking member and starts to lick it."Oh kiba! Don't stop!" Kiba continues to lick naruto's member until he squeezes his balls. "oh kiba!" Then kiba takes his whole length into his mouth and begins to suck, bobbing his head up and down. "Oh kiba! Don't stop!" "Glad you're enjoying it." Kiba continues to suck naruto's length. "Oh! Please kiba! Go faster!"

With naruto's request kiba continues to speed up. After sucking naruto for 30 minutes naruto says "I'm… about to … cum!" Naruto cums in kiba's mouth as he tries to swallow it all. "Naruto, you tastegood. You taste like ramen." Says kiba as he came up to kiss naruto on the lips.

"I am glad you like it." Then he kissed kiba with more passion then when they started. As naruto started kissing kiba, he started to stick a slicked finger into kiba's ass.

As naruto stuck the slickened finger in, kiba arched his back as he welcomed the pleasurable intrusion.

When Kiba arched his back, naruto proceded to plunge his finger further into his ass and swiped it across his prostate making him moan out in pleasure.

"Further Naruto! That feels so good!" Kiba said so hearing that, naruto pushed his finger in even farther making kiba arch his back and moan even more.

Hearing kiba moan, Naruto pushed himself even farther down kiba's hard member while keeping his finger in his ass..

After 20 minutes of kiba being finger fucked, he cummed in naruto's mouth. " Oh! That feels so good!" Naruto screamed as kiba climaxed. Then after kiba blew his load, naruto slid off his semi-hard member and added another finger into his ass.

The brunette yelped at the intrusion of the second finger until his blond hit his prostate again, sending him into a world of pleasure. "Oh god Naruto! Dont stop!' he yelled.

So the blond jinchurikki continued to finger fuck the brunette until he thought his ass was stretched enough. The blond stopped after 10 mins of fingering the other then said "Now it's time I repaid you for the wonderful fucking you gave me." After he said that , he takes some of the lube kiba had on the bed side table and applies some to his cock and to the brunette's hole.

When he was well lubed, naruto positioned himself at kiba's hole. "This will only hurt for a second, then it will get better." the blond finished saying, earning a nod of approval from the brunette under him.

Seeing the brunette nod, the blond started to push himself into his hole slowly. As he continued to push in, the brunette let out loud moans of pain and pleasure all at once urging the blond to move faster.

As the blond sped up, the brunette began to gasp and moan louder cause the other ninja began to hit his prostate more. "Oh Yeah Naruto! That's it! Fuck me harder!" the brunette yelled as the blond continued to pound his ass.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Okay, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I am currently writing the next part and will hope to have it up in the next 2-4 weeks. Please, once again, No Flames and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Lemon Scene Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7 – The Lemon Scene Part 2**

While the blond continued to pound his long, thick cock into the brunette's tight hole, the brunette continued letting out growls and moans of pleasure. The more the fox pounded his hole, the louder the mutt moaned and growled.

"Oh fuck yeah! That's the spot!" the mutt yelled. The fox smirked, pounding the Inuzuka's hole to his hearts content.

While the fox was fucking the mutt's hole, he started feeling his chakra build up inside him. Little did he know that three tails were starting to form on him without any other bodily changes.

Naruto may not have felt any other changes but kiba sure did. Kiba suddenly started screaming out his lovers name as he felt him grow bigger inside him.

Now, naruto was already plenty big, but the chakra of the of the kyuubi mixing with his own, had made him grow without realizing it.

***Inside Naruto's Mind***

Naruto, standing naked in front of the kyuubi's prison, was looking at an aroused anthro fox who was also naked.

The kyuubi looked up surprised to see a naked naruto starring at him aroused. "see something you like kit?" the kyuubi said seductively. The blond would gulp and nod his head looking at the thick, throbbing cock on the fox.

The kyuubi smiled, "why don't you come closer and feel it kit?" Then naruto looked in his eyes. "I would love to but I want your word that you wont take over my body if I come closer." The blond said.

The demon fox smiled and nodded as he beckoned naruto to come closer. As he began to walk closer to the fox, his eyes widend at the sight of the huge cock that the kyuubi was sporting.

Kyuubi saw the look on the kits face and snickered. "Never seen one this big kit?" the fox said. The blond just continued looking at it and shaking his head as he got closer.

Once naruto was standing inches from the enormous cock, he asked "c-can I touch it?" The fox nodded and naruto reached out a nervous hand and laid it upon the kyuubi's cock and let out a low murr.

The fox's ears perked as they picked up the low murr coming from the kits mouth. Naruto continued running his hand down the fox's cock and got closer and smelled the strong musky scent coming off it.

The scent was so intoxicating to him that he started to lick up and down the length of the shaft. Kyuubi let out low moans feeling naruto's tongue all over his cock.

While continuing to let his tongue roam all over the fox cock, he started to fondle the fox demons balls. The fox began to move a little at the fondling so he could re-situate himself in his seat.

"You want more if it kit?" The kitsune asked. The blond nodded as he continued licking at the cock. Seeing him nod the fox took naruto's head and had him starts to take his member into his mouth and told him to start sucking.

At that naruto looked up and smiled excitedly. He was only too happy with the command as he took the head of the cock into his mouth and started sucking on it, using his tongue to play with the urethra.

Kyuubi started letting out moans of pleasure, and started bucking his hips some forcing naruto to take more into his moouth. Naruto took more into his mouth sucking on it intensely, wanting to please the demon.

The fox continued to buck more as the jinchurriki got half of the fox's cock into his mouth, enjoying sucking on every inch. While sucking on Seven of the thirteen inches, the fox bucks more and forces the vessel to take another two inches of his cock into his mouth.

As the demon forced more into naruto's mouth, he could hear him moan around the huge member, vibrating it in his mouth. The vibrations made the fox grow harder, starting to leak pre from his tip that flowed into the blond's mouth.

Naruto moaned around the cock as he tasted the fox's pre leak onto his tongue for the first time. After his first taste, he started sucking the cock with renewed vigor wanting more of the demons cum. The kyuubi let out a loud moan of pleasure as his vessel began sucking again with renewed energy.

Once naruto began, he started to force even more of the fox's cock into his mouth. The kyuubi moaned as the warmth of naruto's mouth enveloped more of his huge member, massaging it with his throat.

As naruto continued sucking and fondling the fox's balls, the fox began moaning more and more. The kit kept sucking faster and faster, as he tasted more of the demons pre in his mouth.

Naruto moaned as he tasted the pre and started sucking harder, wanting to taste the demons load shoot into his throat. The fox's moans grew louder with every minute of naruto's oral maneuvers. The fox continued to buck into the kits mouth. Feeling his balls tighten, the demon knew he was gonna climax soon.

Naruto moaned as he felt the demons balls tighten in his hand. He went faster, wanting the load he's been working for. Kyuubi started bucking frantically into the blond's mouth. After a few more bucks, the fox yipped loud as rope after rope of thick, white, stringy cum flowed into the ninja's throat.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long once again to update but life comes first no matter how much I LOVE writing this. I will hope to update the next chapter sooner than I did this one.

Once again, Please Review. It's the one thing that keeps me writing. Je ne for now! ^_^


End file.
